The Nature of the Need Addressed
There are many different situations presented where canopy-type roof structures are useful to provide a covering over an area. Transport system stations, such as rail or bus stations, shopping malls, and airport access and egress areas are examples of such areas. In such places, the roof structure could provide unrestricted lateral access and a covering to protect people and things from weather or, if desired, the covered area could be enclosed on one or all sides with protected access.
Such roof structures should be strong, aesthetically attractive, weatherproof, as free from maintenance requirements as possible, and structurally efficient. Also, it is desirable that they be capable of being erected rapidly, preferably with relatively unskilled labor and minimal heavy equipment. Prefabrication of the elements of the roof is desirable for purposes of quality assurance, economics, and ease of erection.
This invention provides a novel, aesthetic, structurally strong and efficient, and low maintenance roof structure which has major elements which can be pre-fabricated. The roof is easily assembled, and has many other desirable properties. It is modular in design concept, and so can be used to cover areas of varying size and geometry by suitable repetition of modules.